Vinni Valamire
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Az én példaképem...:


_**Vinni valamire…**_

** _W_**_illiam _**_P_**_etersen egy negyedik generációs bútorkereskedő dán emigráns család hat gyermeke közül a legfiatalabb. A szüleinek bútorboltjuk volt Evanston-ban, azonban arra nem igen számítottak, hogy Billy a családi üzletet valaha is tovább viszi majd. Ő, mindig is vadabb volt mint a testvérei. Neki tér kellett az élethez…_

_Csapongó életéhez mérten többször gyűlt meg a baja a rendőrséggel._

_Fiatalkorában rendszeresen sportolt, ám rossz jegyei miatt, beparancsolták az iskola színjátszó körébe. Mondván, hátha ragad rá egy kis érdeklődés a művészetek iránt. Gyakorlatilag, ez a tett és William kitartása határozta meg későbbi a életét._

_Mivel sem fantáziának, sem észnek nincs híján, könnyedén azonosulni tud az általa játszott karakterekkel. Nagyon megszerette a színészetet._

_Egy szakkörtársával, követték tanárukat spanyol országba. Feleségül vette szakkörtársát és letelepedtek. Nem sokkal később megszületett közös lányuk. Hamar fellépett a pénzhiány. Bár William próbált elhelyezkedni, sokféle állást vállalt, inkább visszautaztak Idahoba. Ekkor már teljesen elkötelezte magát a színháznak. Válogatásokra járt, de nem sok sikerrel. Felesége nem bírt sokáig így élni, ezért elváltak. Karriere roppant nehezen indult. Sokszor az utcán aludt, de elhatározott valamit és azt véghez is vitte… Szerepelt filmekben, darabokban, de csak 43 éves korában (1996) fedezték fel. William kivételes tehetségnek számít. Igazi színész._

_Nem csak tökéletesen formál meg egy karaktert, beleéli magát, sőt majd hogy nem már abban is él… Ez a legnehezebb dolog amit ember csak eltud képzelni. _

_Mert hisz az embernek van egy saját személyisége, és mellé még egy személyiséget beiktatni? Fájdalmas! Hiába a tehetség, ha az embert nem hagyják kibontakozni._

_2000-t írtunk mikor beindult a Helyszínelők című sorozat. William nem csak mint főszereplő, hanem mint társproducer is kiveszi a részét, a sorozat készítésből._

_Ez a sorozat végre, meghozta neki az ismertséget. „Én soha nem a hírnévért vagy a díjakért választottam ezt a hivatást. Csak szeretnék jó munkát végezni, szép fizetést kapni és továbblépni a következő feladatra. Manapság több ember néz meg egy epizódban, mint 20 év alatt bármelyik filmben vagy darabban együttvéve. 25 millió emberre hatással lenni, az valami hihetetlen dolog, de ezzel együtt búcsút inthetek a régi, nyugodt életemnek. Komolyan félek a hírnévtől. Ez a sorozat jól kicseszett velem (ez utóbbit persze nem komolyan mondta:). Sokáig sikerült kerülnöm a hírnevet. Az emberek felismertek néha, de manapság már minden harmadik tudja, ki vagyok. Megszűnik a megfigyelő státuszod és te leszel a megfigyelt. Pedig mindig is élveztem a megfigyelő szerepét – oda mentem, ahová akartam és azzal, akivel akartam."_

_Gil Grissom karaktere, William szöges ellentéte és William pont ezért vállalta el a szerepet. Mindamellett hogy híres lett, a hírnév nem szállt a fejébe, megmaradt a saját egyénisége. Nagyon sokan tisztelik!_

_"- Amikor Petersen beszél, a stúdió emberei nem csupán figyelnek – aggódnak. Múltkor például azt mondta, hogy a Viacom társigazgatója remek hullát alakítana a sorozatban. Mindezzel (és még sok mással is) félreérthetetlen jelét adta annak, hogy neki – még a szép fizetési csekk ellenére sem – egy cég diktál. "  
Szerintem nagyon kevés olyan színész van, aki a pénz, hírnév mellett megtudta tartani saját egyéniségét. Mindenki szereti mert a 0-ról indulva, vitte valamire, mert nyíltan vállalja a gondolatait és érzéseit. _

„_George Eads/Nick Stokes (aki együtt nézi a meccseket Williamel, feltéve, ha William hagyja): William egyfolytában a sporthoz hasonlítja ezt a sorozatot, minket meg egy csapathoz. Ő a középhátvéd. Mi meg ki fogunk tartani és győzünk. A sorozat pedig egy kiváltság. És amikor végre az első helyre kerültünk, azt mondta, viselkedjünk úgy, mintha már a kapu előtt járnánk, készen a touchdown-ra. Tény, hogy a fickó egy kicsit megszállott. Hozzáteszek néhány dolgot a jelenetekhez, ahogy mindenki más is. Williamtől tanultuk el. Ő a király ebben. Ő egy remek ember. Egyik éjszaka épp arra vártam, hogy forgassuk a jelenetemet, és kezdtem egyre türelmetlenebb, elcsigázottabb lenni. Ekkor William odajött hozzám és azt mondta: "Figyelj, van egy ötletem. Miért nem ülsz be a szép autódba és mész haza a szép új lakásodba?" Ez segített perspektívába helyezni a dolgokat. Mindig is szükségem volt egy mentorra. Néha, mikor befejezem az aznapi munkát, ott maradok és csak figyelem, ahogy Billy dolgozik. _

_Jorja Fox/Sara Sidle: Egy megvalósult álom és öröm William Petersen-nel együtt dolgozni! Ő vicces, talpraesett, és vad! _

_Marg Helgenberger/Catherine Willows: William egy rejtély. Egyik nap azt hiszed, ismered, majd másnap rádöbbensz, hogy mekkorát tévedtél. Gary Dourdan/Warrick Brown: A stáb olyan, akár egy család. Ezt a pozitív hangulatot William kreálta és tartja fenn továbbra is. Ő a banda nem hivatalos vezére. Ha bármikor úgy érzem, nem találom a helyem, vagy rosszul megy a szekér, csak arra gondolok, mit tesz William nap mint nap. Én csak középhátvédnek hívom. Ő mindig itt van, mindig időben és sohasem felejt el egy sort sem. Tényleg keményen próbálkozom, és remélem, hogy a profizmusából valami átragad majd rám is. _

_Carol Mendelsohn, a Helyszínelők egyik társproducere: Amikor elkezdtünk forgatni, mondtam a barátnőimnek, hogy Williamel dolgozom együtt. Erre ők: "Mehetünk mi is?" Billy-ben van valami belülről jövő vonzerő. És persze nagyon jóképű is. Anthony E. Zuiker – a Helyszínelők megalkotója: William az egyedüli oka annak, hogy ma megy ez a sorozat, és hogy ma itt ülök magával szemben. Ő volt az, aki felállt és azt mondta, "Ezt akarom csinálni, mert bízok _

_Anthony Zuiker-ben, mert bízok a sorozatban." A cipő, amit hordok, az autó, amit vezetek, a ház, amiben élek … Nem tartanék ott, ahol ma tartok William nélkül. _

_Curt Columbus - a Theatre on the Lake művészeti igazgatója: Egyik nap észrevettem, hogy William Petersen, aki akkorra már sikeresen betört a filmszakmába is, égőket szerelt fel a színházban. Teljesen letaglózott az önteltség ilyen mértékű hiánya és az épp kéznél lévő munkára való összpontosítása. Arra gondoltam, ha William Petersen képes világítást szerelni, ki vagyok én, hogy e felett álljak? Ezt tanítom a diákjaimnak is - hogy ne mondjanak nemet semmi ésszerű dologra. A legsilányabb munka is lehetőség a tapasztalatszerzésre. _

_Karen Silas - A Szörny (The Beast) c. filmben William partnere William barátságos, komoly, és nagyon kiegyensúlyozott – és rengeteget törődik másokkal. _

_Robert Falls – színpadi rendező: Kortárs szakmabeliek egyetértenek, hogy William úgy beleéli magát a szerepekbe, hogy ezt egy szimpla meghallgatáson nem lehetne lemérni, de a próbák során szinte kézzel fogható az intenzitás, ami belőle árad. Teljesen beleveti magát ezekbe a dolgokba, hatalmas érzelmi és fizikai kockázatot vállalva ezzel. Közismert tény, hogy William sorozatosan megsérül a színpadon – elszakít pár ínszalagot, sőt volt, hogy elveszítette az eszméletét is. Teljesen elmélyül az általa ábrázolt karakterben – és élvezi. Néha még a színpadon kívül is magában hordja a figurát. Amikor a Fenevad gyomrában (Belly of the Beast) ment Londonban, az általa játszott szúrós szemű, kemény beszédű gyilkos annyira ellentétben állt a saját, melegszívű és együtt érző személyiségével, hogy egy újságíró komolyan megkérdezte tőle, hogy képes lenne-e embert ölni. Erre William elfordította a fejét és csak annyit motyogott: "Erről nem akarok beszélni._

_" Gary McCord – munkatárs és barát (miután William barátságosan hátba veregette): Ne érj hozzám! Az azt jelenti, hogy halott vagyok vagy mi. Rengeteget dolgoztam Williamel. Elég, ha odamegy hozzád és rád néz, és rögtön tudod, jobb, ha visszafogod magad"._

_Szerintem zseniális ember. Azért tartom példaképnek, mert az amit ő elért, egyáltalán az, hogy megvalósította az álmait, engem is arra motivál, hogy ne hagyjam magam, hogy áljak ki magam mellett. Senki nem fog helyette dolgozni és senki nem fog helyettem élni. Ez az én dolgom!_

_Az a furcsa, hogy bár a két személyiség teljesen eltérő, mégis mind a kettőjükben van valami ami magamra emlékeztet._

_A másik személyiség a William által alakított Gil Grissom karkakter._

**_G_**_rissom egy végletekig sztereotip figura: független, munkájához nőtt, nyugodt, mindent az irányítása alatt tartó, több mint 15 éves szakmai tapasztalattal rendelkező tudós. De papíron még egy átlagos zsarunál is közömbösebb: a forgatókönyvírók (eddig legalábbis) nem adtak a karakternek megrendítő háttérsztorit, se összetört szívet vagy ivási problémát. Petersen alakításának szépsége és nagyszerűsége abban rejlik, hogy bár látszólag a tudományról beszél, mégis sikerül felvillantania valamiféle képét annak a végtelen örömnek és szenvedésnek, amit ez a munka okoz Grissom számára. Ez nincs a forgatókönyvekben, csak Petersen szemében._

_Gil Grissom egy határozott jellemű és művészi hajlamokkal megáldott anya és egy – az üzleti ügyeivel meglehetősen elfoglalt apa alkotta családban nőtt fel Marina Del Rey-ben. Apja főleg "import/export" ügyeket bonyolított elsősorban Kínával. Édesanyja – röviddel Grissom születése után – elvesztette a hallását egy örökletes betegség, az Otosclerosis miatt. Grissom öt éves volt, mikor szülei elváltak és ezt követően az anyja a helyi művészeti galériában kezdett dolgozni, ahová fiát is gyakran magával vitte. Grissom részben ennek tulajdonítja a finom és szép dolgok iránt érzett csodálatát. Mivel anyja siket volt, Grissom kézjelekkel kommunikált vele. Akárcsak édesanyja, Gil is imádott olvasni és átrágta magát a családi könyvtár összes kötetén, Ian Flemming-től kezdve Shakespeare-ig. Minden egyes vasárnap anyjával együtt Gil részt vett a miséken, de a természetéből adódóan kíváncsi fiú számára a tényeket nélkülöző hit logikai gubancot jelentett. Már igen fiatalon megkérdőjelezte a tudományos hitelét mindannak, amit a Bibliában olvasott. De ezek a vallási tanulmányok mégis segítettek neki abban, hogy többet megtudjon az emberiségről és az emberi magatartásról. Az élőlények – legyenek azok kicsik vagy nagyok – csodálattal töltötték el, és számára hangyafarmjának rendszeres megfigyelése vagy elütött állatok rögtönzött felboncolása jelentette a tipikus elfoglaltságot. Megtapasztalva a természet eme összetettségét, Grissom-ban ösztönös csodálat alakult ki az iránt az összetett gépezet iránt, ami az állatokat és rovarokat felépíti. __Középiskolás korában__ Grissom __összebarátkozott a helyi rendőrökkel és iskola után a rendőrőrsön töltötte szabadidejét.__ Majd találkozott az elismert kriminológussal, Dr. Philip Gerard-dal, aki elvitte a 16 éves Grissom-ot – mint nem hivatalos gyakornokot – a Los Angeles megyei hullaházba. Meglátva valami különöset benne, Gerard meggyőzte Grissom anyját, hogy segítse őt át a középiskolán, hogy aztán a los angeles-i egyetemen folytathassa tovább tanulmányait, ahol Gerard professzorként dolgozott. Grissom ugyanazt a szellemszerű életet élte egyetemistaként is, mint a középiskolában; csak és kizárólag tanulmányaival és a kísérleteivel törődött. Gyakran a hagyományostól eltérő módszereket vetett be, például boksz meccsekre járt, hogy tanulmányozhassa a különféle vérfoltokat, vagy pókerezett, hogy így tudja finanszírozni az első holttesteit. __22 évesen__ már __megszerezte a doktori fokozatot biológiából__, és úgy érezte, elérkezett az idő, hogy terepen is kipróbálja magát. A vegas-i rendőrség törvényszéki részlegén mint kezdő lépett munkába, de __két év alatt harmadik szintű helyszínelővé__ dolgozta fel magát. A __következő évtized alatt__ pedig a __las vegas-i labor az ország második legjobb laborjává lépett elő__. Nem is kérdés, hogy mindez elsősorban Grissom és csapatának érdeme. Később Grissom elég befolyásra tett szert, hogy állja a sarat a folyton fenyegető költségvetés-csökkentések ellen, amik lehetetlenné tennék a labor megfelelő felszerelését és működését. Természetéből fakadóan Grissom magának való ember, élvezi a magányt és akkor boldog, ha a könyveivel, kísérleteivel és saját gondolataival lehet. Mint egyike a 15 entomológusnak az országban, Gil gyakran utazik, hogy előadásokat és szemináriumokat tartson. Mindent a lehető legtökéletesebben akar csinálni és ugyanezt várja el másoktól is. Megingathatatlanul hisz abban, hogy mindig lehet valami újat tanulni. _

_Furcsa egy ember lenne, ha létezne, számomra még is megnyerő lenne, a különcsége._

_Remélem sikerült megmutatnom miért éppen William a példaképem._


End file.
